The present invention relates to an improved adsorbent unit which includes a pair of adsorbent containers and a securing yoke joining the containers for holding the unit in position in its operational environment.
It is common practice to place an adsorbent unit in the receiver of a refrigeration system to adsorb undesirable substances from the refrigerant. The adsorbent container should be fixedly positioned within the receiver so that it cannot move about, thereby obviating the possibility of obstructing refrigerant flow or becoming worn and bursting due to abrasive action. In the past, there have been numerous ways of immobilizing the adsorbent container. Such ways are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,649 and in patent application Ser. No. 935,920, filed Aug. 23, 1978, now abandoned.